


Brownies

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin makes brownies for the survey corps





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> armin tribute week day six love

Armin twirled around the kitchen in the Scout’s base. He was taking advantage of some rare ingredients to make everyone brownies. It sounded like a good idea, and they all needed the pick me up after what happened in Shiganshina, especially with recruiting down across the board. It should be no surprise, but maybe this would be.

There was one special ingredient that was always in every dish he made that was hard to replicate, love. He cared so greatly for his friends that there was very little he would not do for them. This was a big deal and he knew it.

Once the brownies were done, he called everyone in. It was time to share the fruits of his labors with the ones he loved.


End file.
